The Lord and I My Queen Rewritten
by Sweetness54
Summary: This story is about an 18 year girl named Talisha who is half African American and Japanese. Talisha has been born and raised in the New York City Bronx. After Her mother passes, she moves with her grandparents (who are shrine caretaker) to japan. After stumbling across ancient well she finds herself in love with our Lord. Be taken away on this crazy remix of the feudal fairytale.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

This story is about an 18 year girl named Talisha who is half African American and Japanese. Talisha has been born and raised in the New York City Bronx. Talisha's Mother passes after a struggle with cancer. Talisha is forced to pick up the pieces that her mother left behind to survive. When word spreads to Japan, Talisha's grandparents, who are care takers of an ancient shrine; come to the Americas to get her. After agreeing to live with her grandparents she discovers an ancient well. Talisha is on a journey to find who she is within, along the way she will find true love as well. Let's see what happens when she falls in love with the dashing lord of the western lands.

Discloser: I do not own the anime Inuyasha or any of its lovely characters

Chapter 1: "Turning over a new leaf."

" _Hello My name is Talisha Fukushima. I was never your average girl. I was town-boyish and for as long as I can remember my life was always hectic in one way or another. My Mother did the best that she could for me up until she passed, then I had to stand alone on my own. The Bronx weren't so bad though, at least that's how I try to remember them ya know. I never thought that I would be here, in Japan living with my mother's parents. But as fate would have it here I am." (Internal dialogue)_

It is normal, quite day here in Tokyo. The sun is shining, crisp winds flow throughout the shrine as the wind chimes play they're harmonious tones. I have only been here in Japan for about six months now. To be honest it is way better here than it is in New York, I haven't thought about returning there in a while. I sit up on the side of my bed and rub my still sleepy eyes, downstairs I hear my grandparents bickering about what to have for breakfast. They always bicker in the mornings about something. I slip my feet into my slippers and make my way downstairs. "Good Morning" Papa said to me with a smile from behind his newspaper. I bowed and sat down to the table "Good Morning". "Did you sleep well?" he asked as he folded his paper. "Yes I did thank you, How about you?" I replied. "I would say that I slept well… But Ma had her knees dead in my back last night". Papa said jokingly loud enough for Mama to hear. "Do not listen to his tales". Mama said as she was bringing breakfast to the table. We all giggled and prepared to eat. "So… what is on the agenda for today?" I asked before sipping tea from my cup. "We are shopping for you some suitable clothes today." Mama said "It is high time that you start dressing like a young lady." Papa added. Mama and Papa did not like my clothes for three reasons, number 1. They were boy clothes, Number 2. They were big and Number 3. They were baggy. I never thought of myself wearing frilly pretty things before. But, I knew that mama wanted to take me shopping so I didn't object. "Okay, can I get my hair and nails done too?" I could tell that they were surprised by my reply, Papa nearly choked. "Of course you can!" Mama squealed with delight. Papa stood up from the table "Well my dears I must take my leave if I want to open the store on time today." Mama and I stood to give Papa a kiss on the cheek. "I want to see a new lady when I come home today." He said as he put his coat on. I smiled "I am looking forward to you turning over a new leaf." With that remark Papa left for the store. Mama gathered the dishes and I began to clean up dining space. After that was done I went to go take a bath. Mama had laid out one her dresses for me. It was a beautiful pink and baby blue dress and a pair pink wedged lace up heels. I was excited about going shopping and 'Turning over a new leaf'. I got out and dried off and put on the nice things that Mama had laid out. I looked…different … For once I had a shape. Mama walked in "Oh my GOODNESS!" She exclaimed "You look so BEAUTIFUL!" She went on "I never knew you had she big these" she said poking my boobs. "And such a HUGE that." She said gaping at my backside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Talisha the Magnificent

My face must have been as red as a fire truck after Mama kept flattering me. I didn't know if I should have felt proud or ashamed. Mama told me that it was polite to feel modest because all of this was new to me. Mama and I have been to every shop and boutique there was. Trying on this and trying on that, I forgot who we were shopping for after a while. Everywhere we went Mama kept talking about my makeover to the shop keepers and then they started gawking at and talking about "how my skin is fair as porcelain" and "how my hair so long and black like fine suede" and let's not forget about "how my eyes are big and beautiful as orbs of topaz." I was flattered, do not get me wrong but everyone was swooning over me like some type of model or movie star. "All righty dear" Mama said almost out of breath from jabbering all day long. "Here is some money for your hair and nails." She reached in her bra and pulled out a couple hundred bucks. "Thank you." I said taking the money from her hand and placing it in my bra. "I got some help with the bags, I am going to run along home to get dinner started" she added "I will be home soon" I told her with a smile and we went our separate ways. After a few short steps I arrived at the hair and nail boutique. I went in and sat in the styling chair, and waited to be serviced. A lady with deep purple hair and hot pink glasses walked up to me. "Hello my name is Min, I will be your stylist today" she said with her hand out for a hand shake. "Great my name is Talisha Fukushima, nice to meet you." I say with a smile and I shake her hand. "What can I do for you today?" She asked "A Mani –Pedi would be nice and I want my hair to stay long, just cut me a china bang and round my ends." I instruct "We can do!" Said Min and she clapped her hands. Four other ladies came from out of the back with a foot tub, polish, stool, and other tools. After an hour or two, I was all finished. "You know Mrs. Fukushima, You are quite the looker, you do not look like the other ladies around here, Where are you from?" Min inquired "New York City, My Mother was from here" I tell her. The lady is silent in her thoughts "Was your mother, by any chance Kiyoko Fukushima?" she asked "Yes, how do you know her?" I asked "We went to school together" she said. "I am very sorry for your lost" She said and hugged me. "Thank you Min" I hug her back. "Your mother was quite the looker herself, everyone used to call her Kiyoko the Magnificent." She said with a chuckle. "Wow, mom never told me about that." I say jokingly "Now that she has gone it is your duty to carry her title." She says with a smile. I laugh and say my good byes. As I was walking back to the shrine I thought about what Min had said. Was I really the beauty that everyone said that I was? I finally made it home after a little while; I could smell the aroma of stew in the air as I climbed the stairs to the shrine. Papa was sitting underneath the sacred tree, I went over to go sit with him "How was business today Papa?" I asked "It was fair enough Ta-…" Papa paused a he gazed at me "Is there something wrong?" I asked him "No, my child I was just lost for words." He replied "I know that you probably have been hearing it all day from Mama but, you are beautiful my dear." He said "Thank you Papa" I reply. "I know that it may seem far way, but one day you will fall in love, any man that cannot acknowledge your beauty and admire your worth is a fool." He tells me. Just then Mama had called to us for dinner. My life has never been like this, the joys of shopping, family meals, and laughter. I can never express my gratitude to Mama and Papa for coming to come get me. I am finally living, the life that I so desperately desired. I wish that Mom could see me like this, all frilly and stuff. I know that she might have been as bad as Mama. I will embrace my new beginning and carry the title bestowed upon me 'Talisha the Magnificent'.


End file.
